In recent years, oxime ester photoinitiators have been gradually used in photosensitive compositions due to relatively excellent photosensitive property thereof. However, it has been found in applications that there are still many shortages in existing products, which typical problems include bad stability and poor solubility. Most of oxime ester photoinitiators, due to the restriction by the absorption wavelengths themselves, are not well fit for LED dot light sources and laser light sources, which attract increasing attentions in environmental protection. In colored systems such as dyes, etc., the photosensitivity, the developability, and the resolution effect are not good, and not only the production efficiency is reduced, but also the resultant products cannot achieve required precision and reliability.
Furthermore, with continuous development of science and technology, while proposing higher requirements for clarity and integrity of images shown by liquid crystal displays, the safety of the operational environment of workers and the control of hazardous substances in the process of production become stricter and stricter, and there are proposed higher requirements for utilization properties, particularly safety and environmental protection property, of photosensitive compositions.
Factors in various aspects are required to be considered in the development and the application of future photosensitive compositions. However, there are slight shortages in overall properties of existing products, which cannot satisfy increasingly urgent application requirements.